


A Coming Out at Dinner

by spitecentral



Series: Aromantic Spectrum Awareness Week 2020 [3]
Category: Gargoyles (Cartoon)
Genre: Aromantic Character(s), Bisexual Character(s), Coming Out, Drabble, F/M, Grayromantic Bisexual Fox, Idemromantic Bisexual David Xanatos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:15:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22758388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spitecentral/pseuds/spitecentral
Summary: With their relationship going smoothly, Xanatos decides to come out.
Relationships: David Xanatos/Janine "Fox" Xanatos
Series: Aromantic Spectrum Awareness Week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1636186
Kudos: 4





	A Coming Out at Dinner

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't finished the show yet, am still working through the Angela/Goliath/Elisa roadtrip arc, but I wrote this as a request for a friend and an ask I got on Tumblr, as well as for Aromantic Spectrum Awareness Week, of course. 
> 
> Idemromantic: An orientation on the aromantic spectrum where one cannot tell platonic and romantic attraction apart internally/experiences them similarly, but differentiates the two based on external factors.   
> Grayromantic: An orientation on the aromantic spectrum where one experiences their romantic attraction only rarely, weakly, unreliably, gains/loses the attraction under certain (or possibly unknown) circumstances, or in a number of other aro-spec ways. Can be used as an umbrella term for identities on the aro spectrum that aren't no-romantic-attraction-ever aromantic.

“Thank you, Owen, that would suffice.” 

Dutifully, Owen stopped pouring the wine, and took a step back from the table. “Anything else, sir?”

Xanatos waved his hand. “Nothing at all; go enjoy your evening. I have something to talk about with the lovely lady here.”

“Flattering,” Fox said, taking a sip from her own glass. “Though I do wonder if I should be worried. Generally, private talks this early in the relationship mean you’d get broken up with.”

“It’s nothing like that, dear.” Xanatos moved to cut his steak. “Goodnight, Owen.”

“Goodnight, Mr. Xanatos, Madam.”

Owen’s footsteps were loud in the room, and the hearth fire flickered for a second after the closed the door. 

“So,” Fox began, “what did you want to talk about? Any more weapons coming in I should know about?”

“No, nothing business related. This is something a bit more... personal, I suppose.” He took a sip from his wine. “Considering the fact that our relationship has officially lasted longer than our mutual expectation of two weeks, I figured I should probably ‘come out of the closet’, so to speak.”

“If you are about to tell me you and Owen have a thing going, I’m going to punch you for not informing of this earlier. Although, obviously, I’d be very happy for you both and would have no problem being in a polyamorous relationship, provided that the communication improves from hereon out.”

“Darling, please, stop making assumptions,” Xanatos sighed. “Just let me speak.”

Fox nodded. “Right, sorry dear. Please continue.”

“As I was saying, this is my coming out.” He skewered a green bean with his fork, watching the juices drip out. “I am both bisexual and idemromantic. I’ll assume you know the meaning of ‘bisexual’, but idemromantic might require more of an explanation. It means that I do not feel a difference between platonic and romantic attraction, but categorize my feelings based on other factors.” 

He bit into the green been, swallowed, and continued. “For example, I feel sexually attracted to you, you are both romantically and sexually attracted to me, and our experiment of a romantic relationship has thus far been very successful, fulfilling us both. Therefore, I classify my attraction towards you as ‘romantic’. However, to loop back to your earlier statement about me and Owen, I categorize my attraction towards Owen as ‘platonic’, because he is uninterested in romantic relationships.” He gestured with his fork. “Does that make sense?”

“It does.” Fox swirled her wine. “In fact, if we are coming out, I feel like I should tell you that I, too, am bisexual. In addition to this, I am grayromantic. For me, this means that I experience romantic attraction both weaker and more infrequent than most others.” She smiled - a delicious, confident smile. “I am glad we can understand each other so well. This relationship was a good idea.”

“Indeed it was.” Xanatos smiled back. “Care to continue it a little while longer?”

“Absolutely.” She raised her glass. “To our relationship.”

He clinked his glass to hers. “To our relationship.”


End file.
